1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to molded plastic fences and, more specifically, to a molded plastic fence having both a front section and a rear section each having an inner side, wherein all molding artifacts, e.g. ribs, ejection pin marks, etc., are disposed on the front and rear fence section inner sides, and wherein the front and rear fence sections are joined together and enclose the inner sides whereby a visually sealed fence section is created.
2. Background Information
Plastic fences are used in many locations for decorative fences. Such decorative fences were originally assembled from wood. Wooden fences had the advantage of being generally uniform on both the front and back sides and were, therefore, visually pleasing. Wooden fences, however, were also expensive, heavy, and subject to degrading when exposed to weather. Plastic fences could be molded, generally, into the shape of wooden fences and were inexpensive, light, and weather resistant. Plastic fences, however, included molding artifacts, e.g. ribs, ejection pin marks, etc., which were visually unattractive.
Such molding artifacts were generally placed on the “back” side of the plastic fence in an attempt to keep the molding artifacts hidden from view. While molding artifacts on the rear side of a fence could not be seen from the front, such molding artifacts were still clearly visible when an observer moved to the side of the fence. In an attempt to further hide the molding artifacts, fence elements, e.g. posts, slats and rails, were molded as deep C-shaped channels wherein the molding artifacts were disposed at the bottom of the channel. This shape helped hide the molding artifacts from observers standing to the side of such fences. However, observers behind such deep channel fences, e.g. a person in a yard looking at such fences lining a sidewalk, could still see the molding artifacts in the deep channels. Further, the fact that the fence elements can be observed as not being solid further detracts from the fence's attractiveness.